Haunted Mind
by Shadow38383
Summary: Leaf was always bullied as a young girl, and her only saviors were Red and her mother. What happens when both disappear? *Language and a few deaths (not important characters except for one)


**This one is based off of the creepy pasta: Pokemon Creepy Black, No I don't tell the story like if it was me. Hope you like!**

"Gary, why are you so mean now!?" Leaf asked as she rubbed her bruises and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Shut up little weakling! You're weak!" Gary replied as he pulled his leg back to kick her again but was tackled down by another person.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" the attacker threatened.

"I'll get you for this!" Gary shouted, turned and ran.

"R-red?" Leaf asked, still crying.

"Leaf, are you ok?" Red asked as he knelt next to her.

"W-why did he beat me up? I thought we were friends!" Leaf began to cry again, "Everyone's starting to beat me up for no reason!"

"I don't know, but I will protect you, ok?" Red comforted and wiped her eyes. Leaf nodded.

**Three Years Later**

Leaf woke up in her bed. "Today's the day." she said to herself, "I'll finally be able to leave like Red did last year. Maybe I'll run into him." She got up and began to gather what she needed and slowly made her way downstairs. Just as she reached the last step, she froze and looked around carefully. No movement or sound was made, but as soon as she took a step in the doors direction, she was met with a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of her and caused her to collapse on the floor. Before she could do anything, two punishing kicks made contact with her gut, preventing her from sucking in air.

"Thought you could leave without me knowing!?" a voice asked as the punishment continued.

"Please stop dad!" Leaf managed to say.

"Fine, leave! Just like your mother!" her dad replied.

"MOM DIDN'T LEAVE! SHE DIED!" Leaf screamed. Another punch made contact with her face, nearly knocking her out.

"Try and talk back again!" her dad threatened and turned his back on her. Leaf took the chance to run out the door and narrowly escaped her dad's hand as it tried to grab her. "You'll come crawling back!" he shouted, "And when you do, your punishment will be worse!"

Leaf quickly ran to Oak's Lab but stopped right outside the entrance to wipe her tears and pull her hat shade low enough to cover her eyes. She took a deep breath to calm herself and entered the lab.

"Hmm? Oh, Leaf! You made it!" Oak called out.

"H-hello professor." Leaf greeted.

"...are you ok?" Oak asked.

"Y-yes, I'm just...excited." Leaf replied.

"Heh, yes it's understandable." Oak replied, "I remember Red was as excited as you were when he got his first Pokémon."

"Yeah..." Leaf whispered as she remembered a promise he made to her.

**One Year Ago**

"Hey Leaf, are the others still bothering you?" Red asked.

"Not when you're around." Leaf replied.

"Leaf...I'm going to be leaving next year to start my adventure with my Pokémon, but I don't want to leave you here." Red replied.

"But, I can't go with you...I have another year to go when you leave..." Leaf commented.

"I know!" Red exclaimed, "I've heard Lavender Town has many strong ghost Pokémon. How about I come back after I visit the tower and bring you back a Haunter?"

"Really?" Leaf asked, "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." Red replied, "I promise."

"I'd love that." Leaf replied.

**Present Time**

"I guess he forgot..." Leaf said out loud to herself.

"If you're talking about Red, I doubt he forgot whatever you're thinking about." Oak commented, "He isn't one to forget things, I'm sure something came up that held him back." Leaf thought about what he said.

"...You're right!" she replied.

"Now, I have three Pokémon for you to choose from: Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur." Oak explained, "You and Red should have started earlier. You're already thirteen and barley getting your first Pokémon...haha guess it's better than Red last year, he was what...fourteen?"

"GRAMPS!" a voice shouted from the doorway sending a chill down Leaf's spine, "I thought I had first pick!"

"Gary, keep your voice down." Oak replied, "And it's first come, first serve. Leaf, choose one of these Pokémon to take with you." Leaf took a moment to look them over. A few seconds later she began to reach for Charmander, but Gary suddenly snatched all three.

"Loser! Smell ya later!" Gary shouted and ran out the door.

"Gary what are you doing!?" Oak shouted.

"GARY YOU ASSHOLE!" Leaf shouted and chased after him into Route 1. Just as she was about to grab the back of his shirt to pull him down, a random Pidgey took it upon itself to defend its territory against Leaf and began to use Peck on her. Gary took the chance to turn around and kick her away as she covered her head from the Pidgey.

"Gary! Help!" Leaf shouted as the Pidgey continued its attack.

"No way loser, see ya!" Gary replied and escaped, leaving Leaf to fend for herself. The Pidgey's pecks began to break through her skin, leaving several cuts on her as she fell to her knees then toward the ground. The Pidgey continued its fierce assault on her as she lay motionless on the ground.

'Is this it?' she thought to herself, 'I haven't even started my adventure and I'm already going to die?' Suddenly the sky became cloudy, faint lit candles appeared, and everything became dark. The Pidgey stopped its assault out of surprise. Leaf could hear it calling out, probably to others nearby, but its call became a cry of pain and terror before everything returned to normal. What Leaf saw next was beyond comprehension, right in front of her stood a tomb stone.

Leaf got close to read the tombstone, "R.I.P Pidgey". Just as she finished reading it, a cold heartless chill ran down her spine. She looked behind her to see a shadow cloud, emitting a faint purplish glow, floating behind her. Leaf turned completely and slowly approached the figure to get a closer look when it suddenly opened what appeared to be white angered eyes, causing Leaf to stumble back. The figure approached her as she pushed herself back until she hit a tree. Unable to move, Leaf closed her eyes and waited for the worst, but instead was met with a cold feeling on her chest. Leaf looked down to see the figure...cuddling?

"W-what are you?" she asked and the figure made its way to the tombstone, entered it, and came out, "Y-you're a ghost?" The ghost nodded. "W-hat do you want?" The ghost approached her and again cuddled on her chest. "Y-you want to be my Pokémon?" The ghost nodded, went behind her, and began to push her up. "Ok, ok, I'm up!" Leaf laughed.

Leaf looked back once more at the tomb of the Pidgey, "Hey, you wouldn't...be able to do that...to a human...would you?" The ghost nodded and a faint whisper could be heard in Leaf's voice, "Revenge..." Leaf was surprised at the sound of her voice, but what surprised her was how tempting it sounded. Enough to cause a malevolent smile to spread across her face.

"Yes...yes!" she laughed, "They will pay, THEY'LL ALL PAY! We need a test subject first though." She knew her first target, as soon as they got back to Pallet Town, she made her way to her house.

"I knew you'd come crawling back." her father commented, "Now get ready for the beating of your life." He took a step forward but stopped at the sound of Leaf laughing, "What's so funny?"

Leaf looked up at her father, her face had taken a yandere look with her wide eyes and a malevolent smile. "You." she replied, "Ghost, let's show him what happens to abusive fathers." Ghost appeared next to her and her father took a step back.

"If you hurt me, that you and that Pokémon will be in serious trouble, with me and the police!" her father replied. Leaf simply giggled.

"Who said I was just going to hurt you?" she asked, "Ghost...Curse." The room became dark and faint candles appeared as her father began to scream and unholy scream of terror, soon gargled by what she could only guess was his blood, which seemed to have splattered away from him and onto her. Her suspicion was confirmed when the everything returned to normal and she found herself covered in blood. Leaf slowly ran her hand across her neck to pick up some of the blood.

"A death fitting of how badly they hurt me?" she asked Ghost and it nodded, "I love it." Leaf sucked the blood on her hand and savored the sweet nectar of revenge.

"Next..." Leaf's voice whispered, emitted from Ghost.

"W-what? No, no more!" Leaf pleaded but began to laugh, "I...I...I must have more!"

Her lust for revenge grew with every death of those who bullied her in Pallet Town, soon her lust for revenge became a lust for blood. Though the lust dominated, her heart still remained strong enough to leave Oak, Gary's sister, and Red's mom alive. She left Pallet Town, but as soon as she reached Pewter City, her blood lust unleashed. Ghost's Curse move was no longer based on what their targets did to Leaf, it was based on the bloodiest way to kill them.

Leaf could feel her heart losing to her own insanity with each passing day, but she stopped caring. She was done trying a long time ago, a month after Red left, the day her mother died.

She made her way to the Pokémon League when a news report told of how Gary made Champion. "Ghost, can I ask you to make this one extra special?" she asked and Ghost nodded as he followed her into the building. The Elite Four tired to stop her, but Leaf just walked by as Ghost took care of them. She reached the Champion's room and was met with Gary's distasteful smirk.

"So the little weakling had finally made it here," he commented, "too bad I'm going to crush you're dreams." Gary reached for his poke ball, but stopped at the sound of Leaf's voice.

"I'm not here to battle you." she laughed, "I'm here for your life! CURSE! HAHAHAHA!"

The room became dark like before with faint candles, but rather than an instant kill, Leaf approached Gary...slowly, with the most psychotic smile you could ever imagine (without making her look bad). Gary tossed his poke ball, but nothing came out.

"Wha-? What did you do!?" he asked. Leaf reached him and simply poked his abdomen. Gary fell over and screamed in pain as the simple poke actually ripped his abdomen open. Leaf poked his shoulder causing a slit to open up and blood oozed out of the wound as Gary screamed in pain again. Leaf laughed at his pain as she poked his leg and back.

"Please! No more!" Gary pleaded, "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Y-you wouldn't kill an old friend right?"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Leaf replied in monotone with a yandere look, "Three years too late." She poked his chest, right where his heart was, and his chest exploded. Leaf's torso was bathed in blood, most of which, she let drip from her hand and into her mouth as she held it over her head.

"They say revenge is a dish best served cold," she commented, "but I like mine warm...just like your blood..."

**One Year Later**

"Finally, I'm back." Red said to himself, "I hope Leaf is at least visiting, she's going to be real mad at me for not coming back sooner." Red made his way to his house first, his mom was in the kitchen, but she didn't seem happy...not that he really expected her to be since he's been gone. "Mom, I'm ho-" he was cut off by the quick choking hug his mother gave him.

"Thank goodness, you're alive!" she cried.

"I know I've been out long, but that doesn't mean I was possibly dead." Red replied and his mom stared at him with confusion.

"You...you haven't heard, have you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Red asked as his mom turned on the T.V. and a news report came up.

"We're here live at Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower," the reporter announced, "the resting place of many beloved Pokémon, turned serial killer's home. Police have discovered that this is the killer's home. For those who may not know, a young girl by the name of Leaf, from Pallet Town, came across a very dangerous Pokémon and began to take the lives of innocent people-"

"Leave." a voice called and the reporter turned to see Leaf at the tower doorway with Ghost right next to her.

"Why are you killing innocent people!?" the reporter asked.

"Leave...before...I...lose control!" Leaf pleaded.

"We must know what it is that is driving you!" the reporter replied. Leafs face became dim as she looked at the floor, but after a few minutes she looked up with a yandere look and whispered, "Curse...". The screen went dark and static made the image barely visible, but Red could see Leaf approaching the reporter and in one swift movement, his blood covered the camera and the last thing that went through was the cameraman's scream of terror and pain.

"L-leaf?" Red asked in disbelief, "No it...it couldn't be! She's not a bad person!"

"It's her, Red." his mom replied, "She came back, on the first day she left, with a strange Pokémon. She called it Ghost and killed many of our neighbors. Last year, Gary made Champion and she just upright killed him!"

"I...I need to go see her!" Red shouted as he ran out the door.

"RED NO! SHE'LL KILL YOU!" his mom shouted, but Red was already on a Zapdos headed full speed towards Lavender Town.

Over Lavender Town, Red could see the blockades placed to keep people from going in. An officer on a Pideot tried to stop him, but Red's Zapdos was fast and simply nosedived toward the town and leveled before hitting the ground. Red jumped off his Zapdos and ran into the tower, searching each floor carefully until he reached the top. Upon stepping on the top floor, Red noticed how the fog in the tower was thicker and much more suffocating, but not enough to pose a real threat. Slowly, he made his way to the end of the room to a surprising scene. The last time he was here there was a single tombstone for a Morrowak, but now there were several tombstones.

Recalling his search, Red realized that the tower had hundreds more tombstones than before. Determined to find Leaf and get her out fast, he pushed through the fog and the tombstones to the back of the room. A slight purplish glow through the fog gave him hope that she was there and he picked up the pace. He finally made it to the end of the room and his search was rewarded, but not in the way he expected.

A few feet away, surrounded by tombstones, stood Leaf. Her eyes hidden behind her hat and she had her hands gently placed on what one could only guess was Ghost's cheeks.

"Leaf!" Red called out.

"It seems someone decided to end their life either way..." Leaf commented to Ghost as she turned to face her home's intruder. Just as she was about to command Ghost to use Curse, Red ran up to her and hugged her.

"Leaf...what's happened to you?" he asked as he held her, "you were never like this! You were always so kind and happy, what happened while I was gone!?"

"R-red?" she asked as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Yes...its me Leaf." Red replied.

"Red!" she cried out as she hugged him back, "I-...I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" she sobbed, "I just...I just wanted to leave home! Then stupid Gary stole all the starters and I chased him, then a stupid Pidgey decided to attack me to death!"

"Leaf, I'm the one who's sorry." Red commented as he back away a bit and lifter her face by the chin, "I should've come back sooner, and I would have too if it wasn't for some scumbags stuffing me into a crate and shipping me to Orre. What happened when I left?"

"M-m-my...mom died a month after you left." Leaf replied with tears streaming down her cheeks again, "Then dad began to take out his anger on me. He would beat me up whenever he saw me, just because I looked like mom!"

"Leaf I-"

"And then everyone who bullied me before began to bully me again!" Leaf continued.

"Leaf...I'm so sorry!" Red replied as he hugged her again, "I should have stayed! I should've waited with you!" Ghost neared them, looking angered. "Leaf...what is that?"

"That's Ghost." Leaf replied as she pulled away a bit, "It saved me from that stupid Pidgey. It, it helped me get revenge!" Leaf began to laugh, "I got back at EVERYONE! EVEN GARY! THAT FUCKEN PRICK IS DEAD! HAHAHA!"

"LEAF!" Red shouted as he shook her once by the shoulders, causing Leaf to snap back to her broken self.

"Red...I've done terrible things..." Leaf confessed in a whisper.

"I know," Red replied as he looked her in the eyes, "but we can still go on. I can get us out of here, we could go to the Hoenn region, or Orre. No one will know that we left, we could go on our adventure." Red pulled out a poke ball and put it in Leaf's hand, "I even kept her ready for you."

"Y-...you remembered?" Leaf asked and Red nodded. 'I know what you're thinking Ghost, what you planned since the beginning.' she thought, and she knew Ghost could hear her. "Red...I love you." Leaf placed her arms around Red's neck, closed her eyes, and kissed him in a gentle and passionate kiss which he returned, 'I wish I could go with you Red," she thought, 'but I must pay for what I have done. Goodbye Red...Curse.'

The room went dark once again with the faint candles that, dim as they may be, gave small light to the area surrounding Red and Leaf. No blood was shed, but something more important left that room along with Ghost. The room returned to normal and Red slowly and gently separated from Leaf, but rather than seeing the happy Leaf he knew before, he was met with the sight of Leaf's lifeless body sliding off his. Red caught her body and stared at disbelief at the empty shell in his hands.

"No..." Red whispered, hugged her close, and cried for his dead love. Days have passed and Red was never the same again. He left for a life travel but news of his travel still reach his mother through mail from him or the news, always praising a Haunter that he owned which he nicknamed Leaf.


End file.
